


The symphony of ghosts

by DarkVixen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, Gen, Ghosts, Grim Reapers, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVixen/pseuds/DarkVixen
Summary: "After all people can't see ghosts"Viktor gets into an accident and survives, he should be happy about it he gets to see his Yuuri again but there seems to be a problem...Apart from him being stuck in a coma the doctors are giving up hope and are sure he will never wake up.He seems to be having an out of body experience with grim reapers on his tail every nightHe is racing against time and he needs to find a way to get back into his body before the grim reaper comes for what is due or else Viktor Nikiforov dies, oh did he mention he is stuck with a sarcastic girl with a dry sense of humour."Hey... being a ghost is hard, I never said being a ghost was easy, Mr Nikirof""Nikiforov""Yeah that's what I said"





	1. Car accidents and hospitals... Viktor gets ignored!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets into a car accident and is ignored by Yuuri and Yurio... While there he meets a girl who gives Viktor one nasty wake up call.

Disappointment, disbelief and fear filled his mind as he lay on his side, sandwiched between the cold, soft dirt and the hot, slick metal of the car. The weight of the car pressed down on the lower half of his body with monster force. It did not hurt, his body was numb. All he could feel was the car hood's mass stamping his body farther and farther into the ground. His lungs felt pinched shut and air would neither enter nor escape them. His mind was buzzing. What had just happened? In the distance, on that cursed road, he saw cars driving by completely unaware of what happened, how he felt. He tried to yell but his voice was unheard. All he could do was wait. Wait for someone to help him or wait to die, it was a race and it looked like death was aiming for gold. 

* * *

Yuri stared at the Japanese who was busy chewing his nails and pacing in the kitchen, really Viktor better have a very good explanation on why he kept them waiting for over three hours, and worse part he wasn't answering his call and Yuri was close to telling the Japanese man to sit down or else he was kicking his ass, his mood wasn't getting better due to the fact that supper was put on hold due to a missing Viktor and that made him even more sour. Really he didn't move in with the infuriating duo just so he could starve, if he wanted to starve he would have stayed with Yakov. 

As if sensing that the young boy was about to explode, Yuuri smiled nervously and proposed that they eat without his fiancé only to have the phone ring, interrupting and causing both occupants to turn to the land phone and stare: well one of them stared and the other glared at the phone, upon seeing that Yuuri wasn't going to move to answer, the blond 'tsked' and moved to answer the phone "his excuse better be he is in a hospital and about to die" he grumbled

"Da" Yuri answered with annoyance after a few moments he yelled out "Oi Katsudon it's for you" he said turning and throwing the phone at Yuuri only to have the Japanese man fumble with it and nearly drop it

"H-hello" the ma stuttered 

"Katsuki Yuuri..."

Yuuri listened as the person on the phone spoke and as that happened he couldn't help the phone falling from his grip and he could help the sob that he produced... He didn't even hear a worried Yuri ask what was happening the only words that seemed to ring in his head were 'Viktor and car accident'

* * *

Viktor looked around in the hospital, he did try speaking with the nurses and doctors but they all seemed to ignore him, this was unusual for the Russian, being ignored and all, he didn't know which hospital he was at and for goodness sake no matter how much he asked, yelled and even produced that smile of his that had people rushing to so his bidding he was ignored and one thing was for sure was Vikror Nikiforov was never got ignored, it just never happened. 

Viktor sighed and was about to sit down only to have the hospital doors open and in ran in Yuuri and Yurio. 

"Yuuri" he sang out his fiances name and ran towards him "moya lyubov'" upon seeing his fiance ignore him him he pouted

"Yurio..." Viktor whined and when the teen just passed him he pouted even more "not you too... Yurio" he continued following the two who were running towards a doctor

"Where is he?" Yuuri asked

"Where is who?" Viktor asked

"Pardon" the doctor asked looking at the two in front of him

"Viktor, where is Viktor?"

"Yuuri... This isn't funny moya lyubov'" Viktor said standing right in front of Yuuri and finally taking a good look at him, only to see tears falling down his face "Yuuri, moya lyubov', why are you crying"

Turning to Yuri he saw the same face, he wasn't crying but he could see the tears lining his eyes "Yurio, Chto proiskhodit?" he asked and only received silence

"Viktor Nikiforov" Yuri said with a small voice, while Yuuri tried and failed to wipe away his tears. 

"Uh yes, Mr Nikiforov" this way" they followed the doctor with Viktor still trying to yell them that he was right in front of them, well behind them since they were leaving him behind. 

Upon reaching a room which was busy with nurses running in and out and two doctors yelling out orders, the doctor told them to stand back

_"clear..."_

_"Still no pulse"_

"No...not Viktor" Yuuri whispered

"But I am here, Yuuri look at me"

_"We are losing him people"_

_"Alright again..."_

_"Clear..."_

_"Still no pulse..."_

_"Again"_

Viktor looked at what was happening whoever that was they really were trying to save him, enough of that right now he had more pressing matters like his Yuuri ignoring him. 

"Yuuri... Yurio" he said producing his heart smile and waving his hands in front of their faces.

Next thing he heard a giggle "Please stop... They can't see you ya know" turning to his side he came face to face with a silver haired girl with lavender highlights, her hair was thigh length with some of the bangs coming to her grey-blue eyes and piercings on her ears three on each side of her ear. She wore standard hospital clothing which consisted of powder blue pants and short sleeve white shirt and she had blue socks. She was shorter than him, he was even sure she might be shorter than Yurio which told a lot about her height. 

They both looked as the doctor yelled out more orders while the nurses ran following said orders that was when Yuuri collapsed to his knees and sobbed followed by Yuri who was holding on to the Japanese as if his life depended on it. 

"Didn't it strike you as weird that none of the people you spoke to even spared you a glance, I mean no matter how much a person tries to ignore something they will at least move their eyes to take a look... it is human nature" she said walking towards the busy doctors

Viktor tried to stop her but she just continued to walk forward gracefully while she flipped her hair. 

"Podozhdite, what did you mean they can't see us" he asked

"Come and see what I mean" the girl said with a smirk, while she looked at the patient the doctors were working on

Viktor walked forward mindful of the doctors as he made his way towards the patient as well and what he saw took his breath away, it couldn't be, it had to be a joke, he watched as Yuuri and Yurio cried softly while they called out his name and the doctors still battled to save their patient. He had to be seeing things because there was no way he was looking at his body laying there, still and covered in blood.

"No" he whispered, this was one sick twisted joke or a nightmare he would gladly wake up from.

"After all..." the girl said smiling widely but with a sad look in her eyes as she turned to Viktor

"...people can't see ghosts"


	2. Freezing from shock and psychiatrists... Not yet dead but capable of being a ghost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor freezes from shock, Chris phones Yuuri, Yuri regrets and dying doesn't mean you become a ghost.

"So... What exactly an I looking at?" A male voice asked

"You are looking at a man" a female voice responded

"I can see that, but why is this man like that and what is he doing here?"

"Well, I was from seeing Joe..."

"Oh, haven't seen him in a while... How is he?"

"Doing great for a person who is going to have surgery next week to relieve the pressure on his brain"

"I must have him see me before they operate on him"

"Great" the word was said with false enthusiasm "anyway on my way from Joe I hear this man yelling at the doctors, nurses and some of the visitors... And as you know it didn't work out well"

"As expected"

"So I sat and watched as he made a fool of himself, and I must say it was so funny it nearly made me laugh"

"Uh-huh"

"So feeling sorry for the poor guy after he tried and failed to get the attention of a Yuuri and Yurio, I told him people couldn't see us because we were ghosts"

"Really... And how exactly did you beak the news to this poor guy"

"Nice, gently and slow... Like you told me"

"Ah, you mean wild, rough and fast"

"Oh wow... That describes a failed one night stand"

"Do you know what... That doesn't explain why he looks like this"

"Well after I told him he sorta went quiet, shook his head then laughed"

"It still doesn't explain why he looks like this" the male said pointing at the frozen man

"Well I told him, then he laughed... Only to have paramedics pushing a gurney pass right through him" the female voice explained using hand gestures to show exactly where the paramedics passed

"So..."

"So when he finally saw that I was right...instead of going through the five stages of grief which are denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Six if you add shock before denial, this man went through denial..."

"Which I assume is when he was shaking his head"

"Yep... Denial first then he went to shock and stayed at shock and this was thirty minutes ago"

"So why is he here"

"So you can fix him"

"Huh"

"You are a psychiatrist, right?"

"Oh dear Lo..." Taking in a deep breath the man continued "He will be alright by tomorrow"

The girl moved in front of the frozen man and waved her hands "are you sure because he looks like he just saw a ghost"

"Oh sweet mother of Jesus, you know what... just go"

"What about..."

"Leave him here, you out"

"Fine" was said and with that the girl walked right through the wall leaving the two men alone.

Sighing the man looked to the frozen man in front of him "So Viktor Nikiforov... Huh, what a surprise" ****

* * *

 

Yuuri didn't know what to feel, everything was just a blur it had been an hour since the doctors finally stabilized Viktor and had rushed him to emergency surgery. In that time a doctor had come and explained Viktors injuries and as the doctor spoke he felt numb. 

Ah there was a feeling, if one could even call it a feeling... numbness, Yuuri felt numb, that was how he could describe the feeling in his chest. His coach who just happened to be the love if his life, his fiance who was going to be his husband in two months was in an operating room battling for his life. How fickle and twisted life could be, really somebody up there must really hate him.

The ringing from his phone brought him out of his depressed thoughts, was thout even looking at who the caller was he answered. 

"Yuuri, I tried phoning Viktor but he isn't answering his phone" the deep voice said

Ah, yes Chris and it seemed like he didn't know about Viktors accident. 

"Ch-chris" he chocked out, cursing himself as tears streamed down his face, he needed to be strong for Viktors sake. 

"Yuuri, is everything alright... Oh...am I disturbing you and Viktor, naughty Yuuri"

Yuuri couldn't take it, he fully broke down causing the man on the other side to worry

"Yuuri..." 

"Vi-vik..." how was he supposed to explain this when he himself didn't believe it

"Did something happen to Viktor" Chris asked

"Yes, he was involved in an accident, oh God... Chris... The blood, collapsed lung brok-brok..." the phone fell from his grip, he couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

 Yuri didn't mean it, if he could turn back time and take back his words he would but alas there were some thongs you just couldn't do no matter how much you wished... 

_"his excuse better be he is in a hospital about to die"_

Oh forget wishing... Yuri was not a religious guy but he was on his knees begging and praying to whichever God that would listen, begging and praying that his words didn't come to pass.

_"...die"_

Choking on a sob he reached for his phone and phoned the one person he knew he could talk to, dialling the number and waiting for the phone to be answered took years for him but upon hearing the familiar "yurachka" he broke and his new mantra became:

"Dedushka, I didn't mean it"

* * *

 Three hours later the news of Viktor Nikiforov involved in car accident became the headliner for every news channel causing reactions ranging from shock to rage and that few that was happy... I guess.

Chris stared dumbly at the television screen even if he had heard it from Yuuri and the news anchor he still didn't believe it, Phichit actually thought it was one of those death hoaxes, the katsukis and Minako looked dumbfounded didn't they video chat Viktor that morning. For the first time ever Yakov didn't blame Viktor or even yell out his name like he always did, he was still trying to digest the news... His best way to do it was to scream out Viktors name and let's not forget that 0.5% that actually smiled when the news broke. (Just saying) 

The winter games were upon them and to hear that the chosen one for Russia might not make it... Let's just leave it like that. All one could say was that the skating community was shaken...

* * *

 

... But not as shaken as the owner of the news, Viktor Nikiforov was shaken alright l... okay maybe not shaken because currently he was frozen... 

"So no improvement" a girl said appearing through the floor

"How on earth is he supposed to improve if you keep phasing through things and shocking him again" the man yelled "plus I thought I said tomorrow"

"Well at least he didn't faint like the last one, what was his name Santa... Something"

"Santino, and I don't think he would have fainted if you didn't push him of the hospital roof to prove he was a ghost and wouldn't die" the man said 

"Ah... But I did get the job done, he woke up and saw he wasn't dead but was in fact a ghost" The girl smirked

"it's funny huh... who would have thought ghosts" the man said walking to a window

The girl smiled widely and twirled around like a ballerina as she yelled "come one come all, come witness how ironic life can be hurrah to us all..." then she stopped and looked at the man at the window before producing a smile "after all we are ghosts and who said you had to die in order to become a ghost"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is that people... Now announcement after every chapter I will have a character or characters of the chapter for whatever will be said or done during said chapter:  
> Now drum roll please and as chosen by my friend the character or characters of the chapter goes to 1. Chris for phoning Yuuri and thinking he & Viktor were doing naughty stuff.  
> 2\. To unknown female ghost who pushed other fellow ghost off roof to prove he was in fact a ghost. 
> 
> Thanks for reading until next time oh and next chapter readers get to choose their own winners.


	3. Stages of grief Viktor  Nikiforov style... A way into your body?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor goes through the grieving stages and they are as strange as his situation and as he gives up there is some good news for him on how to stop being a ghost but who said it was as easy as answering what caused the accident he was involved in.

Viktor hugged his knees and begun to rock back and forth, but that didn't last long because he ended up phasing right through the floor every time which in turn caused the other two ghost occupants to try and at least talk to him but alas it seemed to go through one ear and out the other

"I heard we have another ghost occupant..." A woman with black hair tied in a ponytail phased through the wall only to stop in front of a rocking Viktor "Viktor Nikiforov" the woman shouted

"You know him Leah" the silver head asked 

Leah looked at the silver head like she just sprouted another head "you are kidding me right, Viktor Nikiforov is the greatest male figure skater in the world" the woman explained as hearts appeared in her eyes 

"just being in the same room no breathing the same air as him is a blessing" The other two blinked at Leah "you don't say" they both said at the same time 

"Camon Aurora... Diego you really don't know him" Leah asked again 

Aurora shrugged and Diego sighed "I know him" he said looking at them and the man who was now in a fetal position and was about to phase through the floor "Leah... He is about to fall through" 

"Oh" was the only thing the black head said before she walked towards the man and held him 

"So you know him too" Aurora asked "he must be some hotshot if you know him"

"I will investigate what rock you were hiding under" Diego said as he glared at Aurora

Diego was in his mid twenties and had brown hair with bangs reaching his eyes and lavender eyes he was currently in hospital clothing and had pierced ears. "So how long has he been like this" Leah asked as she rocked back and forth with him

Aurora laughed "we spent nine hours with a shocked Viktor now we are approaching the fourth hour with a depressed Viktor he is going through a very weird stage of grief" the girl yelled out 

"You know people take years going through the stages of grief" Diego explained while Leah nodded in agreement

"For goodness sake, we do not have years and he is a figure skater... what is he going to do when he breaks his legs go through nine years of shock, nine years of depression and nine years of every form of the stages of grief he needs to snap out of it so we can go" Aurora scolded as she phased through the wall 

"Aur-" Leah tried calling

"No Leah let her go"

* * *

Yuri looked at the still form of Viktor, he had been sitting here for fifteen hours and he kept hoping that he would wake up from this dream or at least for Viktor to open his eyes

"Vitya, can you hear me... I-I miss you" Yuri said as tears streamed down his face, really this had to be the worst thing to ever happen to him... He couldn't lose Viktor. 

* * *

Aurora took her time to return and when she did she was faced with a Viktor yelling and screaming in Russian while Leah and Diego looked on confused

"You are back" Diego said only glancing at her sideways 

"What is going on" Aurora asked "and what on earth is he saying"

Diego shrugged while Leah tilted her head to the side 

"He said he would give up his medals..." Leah explained 

"And the rest" Aurora asked

"I don't know" the woman answered honestly 

"How long has he been like this" Aurora asked

Leah blinked "five hours I guess"

"I have been gone long... Time really does fly when you are a ghost" 

"So bargaining" Diego said as he looked at Viktor who now spoke quietly "makes you wonder what he will be like if he is really struck by disaster"

Aurora opened her mouth to answer only to be silenced by a glare from Diego

Grumbling she sat down "I was only going to say he would be distraught" she whined

* * *

Chris sat on the plane as he hid behind huge glasses and a cap, it was hell getting to the airport and trying to board the plane with all the journalists around him but he managed, he could only wonder what the journalists were like at the hospital, he also had to wonder how Yuuri was holding up. 

* * *

Phichit didn't know what to say to Yuuri so he just stood outside Victors room, he didn't understand why he was nervous he just had to open the door walk in and tell Yuuri how sorry he was right?, but it felt so wrong would him saying sorry be enough. 

The door opened and Yuuri walked out and they looked at each other... 

"Yuuri I..." Phichit tried to speak but failed only to have the other jump into his hands 

"Thank you for coming Phichit, thank you" the other man cried "Vik-he... I..."

Phichit nodded and hugged the smaller man tighter as he shed tears as well, he guessed him just being there was enough. 

* * *

"This has to be a joke" Viktor started "I am not dead"

"Off course you are not" Diego said but was promptly ignored. 

 Viktor walked around "it just can't be" he said again. 

"Ah denial... Didn't he go through this already" Aurora asked 

Diego just nodded

"He did, then why is he going through it again" Leah asked

Both Aurora and Diego shrugged only for Aurora to kick Diego off the table "don't just shrug... You are a psychiatrist fix him" she yelled out. 

Next thing they knew Viktor yelled and 'tried' to punch the wall keyword being tried since his fist went right through the wall leading to him falling through as well due to his momentum. 

But did that stop the man from yelling again in anger? no it didn't it only made it worse... 

"So now we meet anger" Aurora said as she she laughed

"He didn't last long with denial... Was it became he went through it first?" Leah asked as Aurora nodded

"So who is going to get him?" Diego asked from his place on the floor

"STUPID... STUPID... STUPID" they heard Viktor yell

"It's only morning so he is safe... Let's give him nine hours to cool off" Aurora said as she laughed again. 

* * *

Viktor had regrets not half regrets but full bodied regrets, he regretted not going with Yuuri and Yurio, he regretted taking a short cut, he regretted not looking before crossing the road he regretted a lot of choices he made that day but it still didn't change anything he was laying in hospital about to die and that made him angry... Angry at himself, angry at the driver that hit him, angry at life in general. 

He would not be able to touch Yuuri, kiss him tease him and caress him... He would not be skating and he just had to give up and acknowledge that it was all over for him. 

"It's good to see you now calm" 

Viktor turned and was faced with the silver head from before, he produced his heart smile only to have the girl laugh

"Your stages of grief really are strange, but you don't have to pretend ya know I can see you have given up..."

Viktor kept quiet causing the girl to laugh again

"What if I told you there was a way to get back in your body" Aurora said with a wide smile "but it won't be easy"

Viktor turned to look at Aurora with hope shining in his eyes. 

"All you have to do is remember what caused you to be in a coma" Aurora said

Viktor frowned that was easy he was in a car accident, looking at the girl who had a mischievous smirk on her face he answered "A car accident... Da?"

The girl laughed again "really I told you it was hard, if you remember it as a car accident then why are you still here Mr Nikirov?"

"Nikiforov" Viktor corrected

The girl just twirled around and looked at Viktor before producing a very wide smirk "that is what I said... So any questions?" __


End file.
